


A New Home

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog's found the place for his new castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/27: decrepit 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, and am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A New Home**

Marianne stared at the old, decrepit tree. "Bog, are you sure this is where you want to build your new castle?"

"Yes," Bog said, his wings buzzing with excitement.

"But… It might collapse," Marianne reasoned.

"But it may not, Marianne," he countered, taking off flying.

Marianne sighed. "I suppose it does have character."

"Better get used to it, princess," Griselda said, startling Marianne whom had been unaware of her presence. "When Bog makes up his mind, there's no changing it."

"He's stubborn, but I like that about him." Marianne blushed.

"And that's all that matters," Griselda said warmly. "Let's go."


End file.
